


Take Me to Wonderland

by timelapse_mp3



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, singji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelapse_mp3/pseuds/timelapse_mp3
Summary: Girlfriends Kim Minji and Lee Siyeon take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Take Me to Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I started because I was in the mood to write. It's my first time including sexual content in my writing.

Minji props herself up on one elbow, admiring her girlfriend’s face as it’s illuminated by the moonlight spilling in through the window at the head of Minji’s bed. The smaller girl looks so peaceful in her slumber that Minji can’t help but to reach her free hand up to gently caress the side of her jaw. Her skin is smooth and warm beneath Minji’s fingertips. _How can someone be this beautiful?_ She thinks. A small smile paints her lips at the sight of the woman she loves curled up against her, long dark hair spilling onto the pillow beneath her.

“Siyeonie,” Minji whispers lovingly, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. Unexpectedly, Siyeon acknowledges the older girl by burying her face further into the soft material covering Minji’s chest. Minji’s heart swells. She slides her arm around Siyeon’s waist to rest her hand on the small of Siyeon’s back, tracing little circles onto the skin left exposed by a slightly risen t-shirt. Siyeon inhales sharply, goosebumps erupting across her skin at Minji’s touch. Pleasantly surprised by this reaction, Minji giggles and pulls the younger girl closer to her. A small whine of embarrassment escapes Siyeon before she quickly turns her head to replace Minji’s chest with her pillow.

“Nooo,” Minji says. She leans close to Siyeon’s ear and adds quietly, “Come back…” Minji’s warm breath sparks electricity throughout Siyeon’s body. The younger girl rolls onto her back, eyes immediately connecting with her girlfriend’s intense gaze. Minji bites her lip, heart rate beginning to quicken. Siyeon reaches out and takes Minji’s wrists, slowly guiding the older girl into a straddling position on top of her.

Minji intertwines their fingers and rubs her thumbs across the sides of the smaller girl’s hands. Siyeon blushes as Minji looks down at her with hungry eyes. Minji lifts their interlocked hands and pins them to the pillow above Siyeon’s head. She leans down and presses her lips to Siyeon’s jawline, evoking a small gasp from the younger girl. Siyeon’s eyes flutter closed as she lifts her chin to give Minji better access.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Minji asks as she makes her way to Siyeon’s neck, gently biting and sucking at the same spot until the skin begins to bruise. Siyeon’s mind is too hazy for her to even comprehend the question being asked of her.

“No?” Minji places a soft kiss on the bruise she made, then moves up to place another kiss on Siyeon’s forehead, another on her nose, and finally hovers her lips just above the younger girl’s. Siyeon meets Minji’s gaze for a split second before her eyes dart down to the older girl’s mouth. She very much did _not_ want to go back to sleep.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Minji grins. Then, she grinds her hips against Siyeon’s, capturing the younger girl’s moan by connecting their lips at just the right moment. Minji deepens the kiss, and Siyeon welcomes her girlfriend’s tongue as it hungrily parts her lips. Minji can feel Siyeon’s hips lifting against her, but she mirrors her by lifting her own hips at the same time, earning a frustrated groan from the younger girl.

Minji pulls away from the kiss and sits up, releasing Siyeon’s hands, but Siyeon doesn’t move. Minji slides her hands down the smaller girl’s arms, and down the sides of her torso, making Siyeon shiver. Siyeon holds her breath when she feels Minji take hold of the bottom of her shirt. What she wouldn’t give to finally feel those hands slip under the soft material... Siyeon closes her eyes and mutters something under her breath.

“Hmm?” Minji leans in, prompting the younger girl to repeat herself.

Ignoring the burning sensation in her cheeks, Siyeon places her hands over Minji’s. “Take it off,” she says in a small, shaky voice.

Minji raises her eyebrows. “Babe…”

Siyeon moves Minji’s hands up a little, exposing a fraction of her stomach. “Please…”

Minji swallows hard and stares down at her girlfriend for a few more seconds, seeing the desperation on the younger girl’s face.

In the past, Minji had always slept with girls within the first week of entering a relationship. Only a few days into her relationship with Siyeon, in the middle of a particularly heated make-out session, Minji tried to take things a step further, but the younger girl panicked and confessed that she’d never actually been intimate with anyone before. At first Minji was shocked. The two girls had been co-workers for about a year beforehand, evidently growing closer over time, so she assumed they must have talked about their individual sex lives at some point during their friendship. When Minji realized they hadn’t ever had that deep of a conversation about the topic, she felt awful. She reassured Siyeon that they didn’t ever have to do anything she wasn’t comfortable doing. The most intimate they’d gotten over the course of the next month and a half were the few times they drank a little too much and Siyeon found herself grinding on Minji’s lap while they made out. Siyeon was fine with the older girl fondling her chest, but she always shied away at the thought of Minji’s hands slipping beneath her shirt. Minji learned quickly that Siyeon was extremely self-conscious, which baffled her. Siyeon was the most beautiful girl she’d ever met.

“Are you sure?” Minji asks, letting go of Siyeon’s shirt to cup the younger girl’s face in her hands. Siyeon nods, raising both arms to make it easier for Minji to slip her shirt off. Minji hesitates, then slowly lifts it up and over Siyeon’s head, tossing it onto the floor. Before she allows herself to truly admire her girlfriend’s body for the first time, Minji kisses Siyeon’s lips softly, feeling the younger girl smile into the kiss. Minji smiles back, then playfully kisses all over Siyeon’s face, making the younger girl laugh and lift her hands to block the attack.

“God,” Minji says under her breath as she sits upright, taking in the sight of her girlfriend laying half-naked beneath her. “You’re so beautiful.” She lightly touches the soft skin of Siyeon’s stomach with the palms of her hands. This only makes Siyeon blush a deeper shade of red.

Minji begins to unfasten the buttons on the front of her own pyjama shirt, eyes once again connecting with Siyeon’s as she does this. Siyeon watches, mesmerized. When she’s finished, Minji lets her shirt hang partially open, still covering her breasts simply to tease her girlfriend a little more. Minji cocks her head to the side and pouts innocently, knowing how irresistible it is to Siyeon when she does this. Siyeon bites her lip, at a loss for words. She’s still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that this is happening, and she wants it more than anything. She wants Minji more than anything.

Siyeon places her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders and slides the shirt down her arms, sending a chill down the older girl’s spine. Minji throws her shirt aside and climbs off Siyeon, laying down beside her instead. She kisses Siyeon’s collar bone, eliciting a sigh of content from the younger girl. Siyeon knots her fingers through the hair on the back of Minji’s head as the older girl licks and sucks her way down Siyeon’s chest. Minji wraps her mouth around Siyeon’s nipple and flicks her tongue over it, her fingers playing with the other.

A small “ahh!” escapes from Siyeon’s lips. Her grip on Minji’s hair tightens as she arches her back against her girlfriend’s mouth. She lets out a shaky breath when she feels Minji’s hand slide down her stomach to the waistband of her shorts.

Minji glances up. “Is this okay?” She asks, worried that she might be going too far. Siyeon nods, but Minji isn’t convinced. She moves so her face hovers over Siyeon’s, making sure to meet her girlfriend’s eyes as she always does.

“I’m okay,” Siyeon assures her, placing a hand on the side of Minji’s face.

“You’re trembling,” Minji says, brows furrowed. She begins to pull away from the smaller girl’s waistband, but Siyeon stops her.

“I’m okay,” Siyeon repeats, fingers tightly wrapped around the older girl’s wrist. “I promise.” Minji analyzes her girlfriend’s face for a few seconds. Siyeon forces herself to keep eye contact as she pushes the tips of Minji’s fingers into her shorts. She can feel the wetness between her legs, and longs for Minji to feel it as well.

Before she moves her hand any further Minji places her lips at the base of Siyeon’s ear and whispers, “Do you want me to take them off too?” Siyeon nods eagerly, lifting her hips as Minji slides her shorts down her legs, leaving her completely exposed.

Minji slides her hand slowly up Siyeon’s inner thigh, but just before she reaches the one spot Siyeon is aching for her to touch, she moves her hand across Siyeon’s body, resting it on the younger girl’s waist. Siyeon can’t help but to let out a small whimper.

“What’s wrong?” Minji teases. Siyeon turns her head to the side so Minji can’t see the embarrassment on her face. Minji presses her lips to Siyeon’s neck, catching the younger girl off-guard and making her whimper again. The sound forces a pulse between Minji’s legs. “Baby,” she says, “Where do you want me to touch you?” The question makes Siyeon groan, once again unable to form any sort of coherent sentence. Minji lightly caresses Siyeon’s hipbone with her fingers. “Here?” She watches Siyeon’s chest rise and fall in an unsteady rhythm as the younger girl tries not to make another sound that will embarrass herself.

Minji curls a long leg around one of Siyeon’s and uses it to slowly pull her girlfriend’s legs apart, then moves her hand down to gently squeeze Siyeon’s inner thigh. “Here?” She asks again, amused and extremely turned on by the younger girl’s mouth slowly opening into a small ‘o’ shape.

Before making another move, Minji waits until Siyeon finally turns to look at her again. When she does, Minji slides a finger inside of her, making Siyeon throw her head back against the pillow, moaning loudly. “Or here?” Minji whispers, pulling her finger out and adding a second as she slowly pushes them back in.

“Oh god…” Siyeon wraps her arms around Minji’s neck and buries her face in the older girl’s shoulder as Minji continues the slow and steady rhythm inside of her. The small whines Siyeon makes drive Minji crazy.

“You’re so wet,” Minji breathes against her girlfriend’s ear.

“Minj-ahh!” Siyeon bites down on Minji’s shoulder as the older girl speeds up her rhythm, finding Siyeon’s clit with her thumb and beginning to rub small circles around it. Siyeon’s nails dig into Minji’s bare back, but Minji is more than willing to tolerate the small amount of pain if it means getting her girlfriend off.

Minji kisses the side of Siyeon’s head as she starts thrusting her fingers even faster. Siyeon’s head falls back, eyes closed, mouth wide open. She’s so immersed in her pleasure that any sound catches in her throat.

“You’re doing so good,” Minji praises. “God, you’re so beautiful.” She kisses Siyeon’s chin, and when the younger girl puts her head forward again to chase her girlfriend’s lips, Minji kisses her with such intensity that Siyeon almost instantly has to break away to catch her breath.

“Fuck…” Siyeon throws her hand down onto the mattress beside her, grabbing a fist full of the sheet covering it. She moves her hips in rhythm with Minji’s fingers, desperately chasing the release of the building tightness in her stomach.

Minji’s mouth is slightly agape at the sight of her girlfriend losing control all because of her. The younger girl once again grabs the hair at the back of Minji’s head, her other hand nearly tearing the sheet off the mattress. Minji pulls her fingers out completely to focus solely on Siyeon’s most sensitive area. She presses down on Siyeon’s clit before moving her hand in the same circular motion as before, leaning down to take her girlfriend’s hardened nipple into her mouth.

Siyeon’s moans grow louder and more frequent, swearing under her breath every few seconds until she finally comes. Minji whispers more loving words and praises into her girlfriend’s ear as the younger girl’s back arches and legs tense, the feeling so strong that her moans are silenced by euphoria. Minji helps Siyeon ride out her orgasm until Siyeon’s head falls to the side, sweat glistening down her chest. Minji removes her hand from between her girlfriend’s legs, bringing it up to lovingly stroke the younger girl’s hair. Flustered over Minji seeing her in this state, Siyeon quickly covers her face with her arm.

“Don’t hide,” Minji says, and laughs when Siyeon lowers her arm slightly to peek at her. “You’re cute. I love you so much.”

Siyeon smiles, uncovering her face. “I love you too.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

Minji places three soft kisses on Siyeon’s lips, then relaxes against the younger girl. She rests her head on Siyeon’s shoulder, arm now draped across her stomach.

“Was it everything you expected?” Minji asks, her tone indicating that she’s aware of how cheesy this question is.

“Mmm… No,” Siyeon says with a hint of light sarcasm. “It was awful, actually.”

Minji gasps dramatically and says in a low voice, “Those sounds you made said otherwise…”

Siyeon lets out a little scream of embarrassment and pushes Minji’s shoulder, making the older girl laugh.

“They were… sounds of boredom,” Siyeon says, already unable to keep a straight face while saying that, but when Minji raises her head to look at her with feigned astonishment, she bursts into laughter.

Minji raises her eyebrows and shrugs, laying back down. “Wow… I’ll have to bore you more often, then.”


End file.
